


in these hollow hearts we trust

by Anny_the_Seal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alluim Duo, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, eventually, i just love them okay, loyal duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_the_Seal/pseuds/Anny_the_Seal
Summary: or: 3 times tommy wasn't okay, and one time he was
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allium duo go brrrr dfghkdfgj- i just love them your honor (also once again this is not my usual fandom i am so sorry to everyone who found me through sanders sides but is now being bombarded with different fandoms)

"Hey."

Tommy startles, looks up. He had been building a tower, trying to go back to normal, despite everything. (What even _was_ normal at this point? They surely couldn't go back to the way things were before, after everything. Even so, building towers helped him process, in a way.)

_Huh_ , he thought as he found the source of the voice. It was Ranboo. What was he doing here? And how did he even get _up_ here? The dizzying drop beneath them would surely be too high to climb, and he hadn't seen a second tower or heard a trident, so- oh. Right. Ender powers. Teleportation. Stupid Ranboo and his stupid powers.

"Can I, uh." Ranboo gestures to the spot next to Tommy. "Can I sit?"

Tommy glances at him, confused. "Well... alright." He grumbles, moving over.

Ranboo lets out a relieved breath, like he hadn't expected Tommy to say yes. He nervously lowers himself down onto the edge, his tail instinctively wrapping around the nearest object- which happened to be Tommy.

"Sod off!" He growls, nearly shoving Ranboo off the edge with the force he used to get the tail away from him. It looked too dangerous. He was afraid it could cut him, strangle him, afraid it would-

He shivers, wrapping his arms around himself as Ranboo jumps back. "Sorry, sorry, er-" Ranboo twisted his tail around himself instead, wringing his hands. "Sorry."

Despite himself, Tommy softens. "It's... It's alright, just- don't do it again?"

"Okay. Okay, uh, yeah." Ranboo nods. "Okay."

Tommy just tries to breathe for a bit, still shaky. He tilts his head back, looking at the stars. For a bit, he considers whether or not he should ask Ranboo why he was here, but decides against it. _He’ll have to explain eventually_ , Tommy rationalizes. 

They both sit in silence for a while. As much as Tommy despises Ranboo it's... it's nice.

And then Tommy makes the mistake of looking at Ranboo.

Green and red eyes nervously meet blue, then furrow in concern. 

"Hey," Ranboo asks gently, tilting his head. "Your eyes are red. Were you- oh. Were you crying?"

Tommy looks away, embarrassed, but doesn't have it in him to lie. "Yeah." He admits, swinging his feet.

The water far below him churns, dark and waiting. The prison in front of him spreads out like something from a painting. The moon shines bright overhead, and everything seems to hold its breath.

Ranboo is the first one to break the silence again. "Tommy?"

Tommy looks at him for the second time that night, bloodshot eyes and all. "Yeah?"

Ranboo hesitates. "Are you- are you okay?"

Tommy looks at the prison, and lets out a bitter laugh. "No." He admits. "No, I don't think I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst my beloved <3 dkfjhgdfg but uhh hope you liked it!!! :D have a good day/night!!!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy's trying.
> 
> sometimes that still isn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally updatingggggggg!!!! chapter two chapter two chapter twoooooo :DDD dfhkjdfhkdjfg hope you enjoy it!!! also this chapter was beta-read by my lovely friend aj, so tysm to them for that!!!!

Tommy was up at the tower again.

He’d been coming up there a lot recently, climbing as high as he could, wishing he could leave all his problems on the ground.

It wasn’t as cathartic as he thought it would be. He sighed, his legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the tower. 

Ranboo wasn’t here today. 

He hadn’t been here since the first time he’d come up, and as much as Tommy wanted to pretend that he was grateful for that, he couldn’t. He was... 

He was lonely.

He was so lonely, and with Tubbo being so- so _off_ when he talked to Tommy, there wasn’t really anyone he could talk to.

Except Ranboo, as much as he loathed to admit it.

But Ranboo wasn’t there.

So he sat at the top of the tower, looking out at the prison he’d spent so much time in, that he’d lived and died in.

And Tommy, who’d lived through wars and death and fought for his very place in life itself, let himself cry.

Only a few tears dripped down his face before he wiped them away, too tired to express all his emotions.

After he’d made sure he was finished, he started his climb down, glaringly aware that one misstep could send him tumbling off the edge.

As it turned out, being aware of that did not stop him from doing that.

He cursed himself during those few miserable moments as he fell, knowing he would hit the ground but powerless to stop it.

And if he hoped, wildly, that someone, _anyone_ , would catch him as he fell, well. 

No one needed to know that Tommy Innit was a complete and utter _coward_.

He hit the ground with a sickening _crunch_.

Starting to hyperventilate from the fall damage he’d taken, he curled into a ball, hugging himself.

He was down to only a heart now, and the thought of losing that last one made it even more of a struggle to breathe. He searched his inventory (maybe he had a golden apple somewhere?) but found nothing.

There was nothing he could do.

Panic set in as he watched his hunger dwindle. He had to go find something to eat, but he was so exhausted he didn’t know if he could. 

He stared at his last heart, the bright red seeming to taunt him.

_“Dream, Dream stop! Stop, please- Dream!”_

_A fist flashing towards his face. Red._

_The afterlife._

Tommy jerked upright, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing. He shook his head violently, trying fruitlessly to get rid of the flashbacks.

He checked his health. Half a heart.

_No, no, nonononono- he couldn’t go back, he couldn’t, please, please-_

_Food_ , something in his mind whispered. _Food would help_. He would get back to full health, and he could pretend this whole thing never happened.

Tommy took a deep breath. Okay. He could do this.

He stood up on wobbly legs, cursing when he lost his balance. He picked a direction, and was walking on fairly steady feet before his brain caught up with him, causing him to realize a very important problem.

Where was he going to go?

It was almost sundown. At any moment mobs would be spawning, and Tommy was nowhere near ready for that

He glanced at the barely-able-to-be-made-out silhouette of the mansion in the distance. 

Surely… surely Tubbo wouldn’t mind if he went to Snowchester? They were still best friends, after all.

Mind made up, Tommy crafted a boat, starting the trip across the water. He wasn’t going to use the tunnel, not after what had happened last time.

The trip passed mostly in a haze, Tommy only being startled a few times by the dark shapes in the water.

_Squids_ , he reminded himself. _They probably weren’t Drowned, just squids or fish_. Still, he was beyond relieved when he arrived on the shores of Snowchester.

He padded across the snow, torch-light casting shadows that, to his mind, looked too close to monsters to be comfortable. 

He made his way up the stairs of Tubbo’s house, but hesitated before knocking. He had almost convinced himself to turn away before he took another glance at his health bar, feeling slightly nauseous when he saw the half-heart. 

He took a deep breath, and knocked.

No answer.

Another knock.

Silence.

He had done this three more times before completely convinced that no one was home. He let out a breath. Well, so much for that option.

He turned to leave, but stopped. Maybe- they wouldn’t know if he went in, would they? He could just get some food, and get out. And maybe relax in the warmth for a bit as well. 

Sighing, he turned back to the house. Just _a few minutes_ , he promised himself. _It’ll just take a few minutes._

Surprisingly, it only did take a few minutes. Tommy left with a stack of potatoes, an almost full bar of health, and no confrontations with anyone.

He slipped out of the house without a word.

He had food, health, and even a few golden apples he’d ~~stolen~~ _borrowed_ from Tubbo.

He should have been okay.

He didn’t feel okay.

And as the nagging feeling of loneliness grew in his chest, he realized he probably wouldn’t be anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was just pure angst fhdgkjdfg- but!!!! the next chapter will be hurt/comfort!!!! and then the last one is pure fluff!!! (with maybe, dare i say, tommy being a good uncle to michael? perhaps?) so it’s all uphill from here :] 
> 
> have a good day/night!!!! if you’re reading this past 11pm, go to bed, and uhhhh remember to hydrate!!! okay byeeee!!!! :D


End file.
